<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbalanced Elements by TheeWehttam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703142">Unbalanced Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeWehttam/pseuds/TheeWehttam'>TheeWehttam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeWehttam/pseuds/TheeWehttam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest, Elsa and Anna have to deal with their new lives. Anna works through the life of a queen and the struggles of planning a wedding, while Elsa slowly adjusts to life with the Northuldra. What happens when things don't seem to go as planned? Takes place right after the events of Frozen II</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was originally posted on fanfiction.net, but I decided to post it on her as well. The first 10 chapters are already done, so expect them all today. I usually post one a day, but it will be at least once a week.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>'That's a big gift of peace'</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Elsa <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>Peace.</p>
<p>That word seemed foreign to Elsa, especially after the hardships endured throughout her life. However, after all that time she finally seems to understand that word, peace. Albeit, after Hans was arrested after his whole plan to take over Arendelle, there was peace in the kingdom. But Elsa never felt fully at peace. Something was missing in her life and she could not figure it out. Eventually, the truth struck her, and it struck her hard.</p>
<p>She didn't think much about the story her father told to herself and Anna one long night ago about the Enchanted Forest. The whole thing seemed odd, plus the forest and the four elements had not caused any havoc on Elsa or her people whatsoever. Thus it became a lost but not forgotten memory. That all changed when she heard the voice.</p>
<p>
  <i>The Voice, such a beautiful, yet annoying voice.<i> Elsa thought to herself as she walks the vacant streets of Arendelle. The kingdom had a peaceful feeling to it. It made Elsa happy to see the kingdom back to normal, and even more so to know that everyone she cherished was safe and happy as well. Although it was late at night, she could tell the people of Arendelle were slowly settling back in. The streets were empty, but not in a horror-esque feeling, it was more peaceful.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Yet even after the whole 'saving the kingdom from an unspeakable doom' ended, she kept going back to the voice. It reminded her of an old Greek myth she read once as a child, how the Sirens would lure many a sailor to their demise. Even the toughest minds couldn't avoid the call, and to Elsa the voice was her Siren. Who would've known that this simple melody would have caused all of the trouble she and her sister had to deal with. But without it, Elsa would be left without the resolve she gained from the adventure.</p>
<p>She did not know the importance of that melodic voice, but the impact it had was enormous. Without it the suffering would have continued, suffering she didn't even know was occurring. But after a few days from the near-death experience, all was coming together.</p>
<p>Anna was just crowned queen of Arendelle, and Elsa could not be any prouder of her sister. She never realized how much Anna would fit perfectly into the role of the queen. While she can be clumsy and talk your ear off in a heartbeat, her love for others and her drive to care for the people above all else trumps all.</p>
<p><i>Might need to trade for more chocolate though, the castle will run out quickly. </i>Elsa giggled in thought, Anna's sweet tooth can get unbearable sometimes. But with her sister being the new queen, it gave Elsa the ability to be where she truly belonged, the Enchanted Forest.</p>
<p>After the dam was broken and the forest freed from the mist, Elsa decided to stay with the Northuldra. She says that it is to make sure peace stays between them and Arendelle, but truthfully, she felt at home with the people. Not that Arendelle wasn't home, it was missing the drive and purpose, something the forest and the elements gave her.</p>
<p>As Elsa was coming back from Arendelle after another 'fair' loss in charades, she thought all that had transpired in the last week. It was a hard-fought journey, but she is glad that everything seemed to fall into place in the end and was looking forward to the peace she would get to enjoy fully. However, as all stories go, the universe had other plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fanfiction story, so sorry for any newbie feel this story contains. The chapters will be from varying characters' point of view, as this isn't strictly an Elsa Story. I hope to post about a chapter a week, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"I'm arriving, and it feels like I am home" </i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Elsa <b>~</b></i>
</p><p>The Northuldra are not usually people who stay in one place for a long period of time. For as long as Honeymaren remembers, this had been the case. The elements always had expressed their opinion in the camp location. Whether that was burning trees and shrubbery to the wind blowing everything and everyone away, she remembers it all too well. But there is no longer the need to move, the need to be worried. Now that the elements were peaceful, no one had to live in fear.</p><p>It was always hard to think about a peaceful life, a steady home. Because to her, that's been her whole life. Living in fear of the elements and wondering about life beyond the mist clouds most of her memories of the past. Of course, she has heard stories of it all, but she always wanted to see it for herself. Ryder would always babble on about how beautiful it must be outside the forest, from the sunset to the glistening sea, all of it seemed like an unreachable dream. That all changed after Elsa and Anna came into the forest.</p><p>It was just a normal day when the trio, plus Olaf, stumbled into the forest. No one knew how everything would change from then, but it was for the better. Now that the mist is gone, the atmosphere around everyone lifted. People were happy, and the elements were living amongst them peacefully, the only thing left was a more permanent home.</p><p>Gone will be the tents, with cottages being built to take their place. Not too big and fancy, but enough to provide warmth and shelter. Thus, Karasjok was formed. It isn't much but having a more stationary home made the tribe happier. Thinking about the idea of a more permanent residence made Honeymaren happy, constant moving takes a toll on people. Settling in her and Ryders tent, Honeymaren decided to do a bit of repair to the ole winter clothing, as the fall season started to wind down. Not only is it better now than when the snow starts blowing in, but it also allows her to think, something she finds soothing. Yet recently, her thoughts were directed to a certain someone.</p><p>After the dam fell and the mist dissipated, Elsa decided to stay in the forest with the Northuldra as the protector of the forest which made Honeymaren ecstatic. Not for any big reason, at least that she can think of. The presence of the Ice beauty made Honeymaren's core warm-up.</p><p><i>Huh, where is she?</i> Honeymaren thought. She remembers Elsa going out, maybe something about charades, whatever that is. But that was hours ago and its nearing midnight. <i>I hope she is alright</i>, even though she can take care of herself, Honeymaren felt worried for the woman. Her thoughts were derailed as Ryder storms in rather loudly.</p><p>"Oh, hey sis. Didn't think you were still awake" He exclaimed, somewhat surprised of her presence.</p><p>Her brother baffled her sometimes. He is very caring for people, and his reindeers of course, but sometimes he doesn't think before he acts.</p><p>"If you thought I was sleeping, why did you stampede in here rather forcefully?" she countered. Honeymaren took his silence as her point being made, and let it be. She could tell he didn't mean to be so inconsiderate. Nonetheless, it didn't answer the question of where Ryder was wondering this late at night. Even with the Elements at peace, the forest isn't a safe place to be wandering this late at night.</p><p>"Anyways where have you been, its almost midnight?" She asked. She knows Ryder can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean she can't worry about him.</p><p>"Don't worry I was just watching the sunset, then I went on a stroll." He stated, rather casually. It has been a week since the mist cleared but he still isn't over the beautiful painting on the sky made by the sun's descent into the night. "I'm going to catch get some rest, you should too". He quipped while walking towards his bed.</p><p>Sighing she went to her bed, the last of the stitch work can wait till dawn. Sleep didn't come easy though, as her mind was still fixated on a certain blond woman. <i>I never really thanked her for what she did</i>. Not that Elsa or Anna didn't receive any praise from the Northuldrian people, she just felt that the sisters deserved more. Whatever she would do in thanks, it could wait till morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Till next time </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>'Must we bleach the joy out of it all'</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Anna <b>~</b></i>
</p><p>It is hard to believe what all had transpired in the last week, but it was all for the good. Anna was crowned queen of Arendelle, her sister was able to understand her meaning in life more, and she is engaged to a wonderful man, this time it wasn't a hasty decision. It wasn't easy, but she loves how her life has shaped up in the past week.</p><p>First off Anna never even thought of being the queen. All her life that was Elsa duty, her destiny. But the universe thought differently. Elsa is now the fifth element, the one meant to keep peace between the elements and the people. Anna felt that her sister was truly meant for that and was happy to see the joy it brought to her face. However, that left the monarch position vacant, as she would be spending most of her time in the Enchanted Forest. Elsa found a solution quickly though, as the proposition of Anna taking over became more evident.</p><p>Anna would have been lying if she said she had no fear or doubt in this choice, because she was shaking to her core before her coronation. But once she saw the looks of joy on the Arendellian faces, all the fear washed away. She could tell that they respected her and looked up to her as a ruler, and this made it easy to rise to the role. Yet something, or <i>someone</i> else had helped throughout this process.</p><p>Kristoff was by her side through all of the coronation process, and even dressed up for her in which he looked adorably awkward. Nonetheless he was a steady rock in this journey, always bringing joy in the redhead, no matter what he was doing. Well, maybe not all things he did.</p><p>She swears that Kristoff is cheating at charades, because she isn't that bad at the game, yet him and Olaf keep sweeping the floor every time they play. Albeit they have only played twice, and Olaf has an uncanny ability to model the scene <i>flawlessly</i>. It was still fun as having everyone she considers family together for a night of games is a blessing no matter the hardship of loss.</p><p>After three rounds of utter defeat, Elsa called it a night and head back to Karasjok. <i>I really need to check it out sometime</i>, Anna made a mental note to talk to Elsa about the progress of the new settlement. Not long after Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf went to the barn for their weekly story night. <i>Maybe I'm rubbing off on him</i>, Anna thought. Telling stories to a 'maturing' snowman seems low on his list of things to do, yet he seems content with it <i>for now</i>.</p><p>It was something she loved about the man. <i>I can't believe how lucky I got with him</i>, she thought. Her track record might not be long, but it is a horrid record indeed. "I can't believe I'll get to marry the man". Since no one was around Annas' thought seemed to leave her mouth, which made her realize the big truth she managed to completely fly over her head.</p><p>" I am going to marry Kristoff!"</p><p>"What am I going to wear … is now a good time?" "Do I plan this myself? I , I …" <i>Will there be chocolate?</i> Everything came to realization quickly for Anna, most thing she didn't think about at all yet. Unfortunately, her thoughts were not quite enough as a quiet, but firm knock pulled Anna from her thoughts.</p><p>"Is everything alright your Majesty?" The servant asks, not trying to overstep his boundaries. She forgets how loud she can be sometimes. She then starts to dismiss any worry coming from the loyal servant.</p><p>"Oh.. uh don't worry, I'm all good!" She rambles "Just been thinking about the past few days has me a bit happy I suppose." <i>This was good enough right?</i> She didn't know how the young man would handle her rambling on about boy trouble, no matter the loyalty to the crown.</p><p>"Very well, glad to know you are all well your Majesty". Footsteps could be heard dimming as she is left alone. Anna forgets that to have servants at your beck and call, it requires them to be in earshot. Yet another thing for her to add to the list of things to work on as queen.</p><p>"Oh gods what am I going to do?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Till Next Time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"Somethings never change, though the future remains unknown"</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Elsa <b>~</b></i>
</p><p>The journey back to Karasjok has since become muscle memory for Elsa, as she has seen herself roam around the forest and vast unknown land a bit more now that everything is at peace. It is not like there is a lot for Elsa to explore. The land surrounding Arendelle is massive but most of it is familiar territory. Yet she feels there is a lot left to uncover. <i>Maybe another day, it's already getting late.</i> She would get to explore the woods more tomorrow as she was going to get a tour of the ins and outs of the forest from Honeymaren.</p><p>The two have had small conversations since the mist cleared, and most of their conversations have been brief. However, the brunette surprised Elsa earlier today with the invitation.</p><p>
  <b>* Earlier *</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Elsa woke up early as the sun rose above the sky. She already regrets her placement of the tent, as its entrance is facing eastward. But it doesn't bother her that much, she was always a morning person. She decided to take the extra hour to play with Bruni. There was a small meadow near the town that worked perfectly for Elsa. It was far enough to where any bad accident could be stopped before it reached people and it was enough room to let Bruni run around. And boy did Bruni like to run. After a few minutes of putting out fires and trying to catch the speed demon, she heard a faint giggle which made her quickly turn to the source.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Enjoying your duties as the fifth element are we?" Out of all the people in Karasjok, Honeymaren was the easiest to talk to. Maybe it was because of their similarity in age, but both have similar interests when it comes to the elements.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Just trying to keep the little guy entertained. Don't want a big fire because he's not exercised." She didn't want to lie, she enjoyed playing with Bruni. But that doesn't need to be common knowledge. "What bring you over here?" She was quite confused, as there isn't much around this side of town yet.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I was heading to go herd the reindeer, have to wait for Ryder to wake up though. He's not much of a morning person" Elsa giggled, she understands dealing with siblings who don't like the morning, as Anna is definitely a night owl.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Anyways.." Honeymaren said while moving her feet in circles in the dirt. Elsa could tell something was off. "I'm going to roam the forest tomorrow since the elements are not threatening our lives with every step, would you like to tag along?" This gesture surprised Elsa. Not that she wouldn't want to go, it was surprising that she offered.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah that sounds good, what time are you heading out?" She had nothing going on, so why not? Elsa won't pass up an opportunity to explore the forest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"An hour before sunrise, I want to show you something"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Okay, sounds good." Once Honeymaren was walking away, Elsa realized her mistake. "Wait, an hour before sunrise?"</i><br/>
<br/>
<b>* Present *</b>
</p><p><i>Hopefully I'll get some sleep tonight.</i> Elsa wasn't one to need that much sleep, but if she were to enjoy exploring the forest, she will need some sleep. Her eyelids were growing heavier, so sleep would easy tonight. All she needs to do is make it back to the town.</p><p>As she was riding Nokk through the fjord, she grew closer to the forest. Karasjok was not far deep in the forest, just slightly north from the stone entrance. Riding the water spirit has become Elsa's favorite mode of transportation. Not only was it fast and efficient, the free feeling she felt when riding it was extraordinary, not to mention her bond to water. Alas she arrived at her new home under the moon lit skies.</p><p><i>Hopefully no one is still awake, wouldn't want to disturb anyone.</i> Elsa was thankful that the Northuldrian people were kind enough to let her stay with them in the forest, and the last thing she would want is to bother them this late at night. Thankfully she had her own tent so it shouldn't be a problem. However, she isn't able to get to her tent scot-free, as a voice stops her in her tracks.</p><p>"You are up kind of late, aren't you?" To Elsa's surprise, she turns around to see Yelana. What the leader of Northuldra was doing up this late is unknown to her, but she is awake as well, so she can't say much.</p><p>"Oh, Yelana I didn't mean to wake you. I just came back from Arendelle." Unfortunately, her plan not to bother anyone backfired, hopefully she could apologize and get out of leader's hair. <i>Maybe not take Nokk all the way to the town next time.</i></p><p>"Don't worry dear, I was already awake." She was relieved she didn't wake up Yelena, but she was left wondering what was keeping her up. <i>It couldn't have been for me, right? No, I'm to new here to have her worry. Besides she has … </i>Elsa's thoughts were stopped short as Yelana noticed the old queen was deep in thought.</p><p>"Besides, you should get some rest, you have an early day tomorrow." If Elsa wasn't fully there, she definitely was now. <i>How did she know?</i></p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Honeymaren told me about her plan to wander the woods tomorrow." Yelana must saw the confused look on her because she responded quickly. "She was always hard to watch out for when she was younger, like she was drawn to the wilderness right away. She mentioned that she was going to ask you if you wanted to join her." Of course, Elsa didn't think about that. But she was right, she needed to get some sleep for tomorrow.</p><p>"Yeah, she did. I was just planning on getting some rest." Elsa was pretty tired, and for Honeymaren to tell the leader about it, she must've put some thought into it.</p><p>"Very well, goodnight Elsa." They each departed to their separate tents and Elsa was glad to see her bed. All she can do now is make sure she is up in time. She wouldn't want to miss exploring the unknown with Honeymaren.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter and the next one was originally one, but I split them up to help with the way I was presenting the story in the chapters. I hope y'all enjoyed the story so far, I'm excited for its future. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"Now I turn around and find, I am lost in the Woods"</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Honeymaren <b>~</b></i>
</p><p>Ever since the day she was born, Honeymaren was adventurous. Both her and her brother loved nature, but in their separate ways. Ryder was fonder of the animals, primarily reindeer. He would always take good care of them and spent most of his time with them. For Honeymaren it was the woods she felt drawn to. From the vast trees, to the still yet flowing creeks. The peacefulness tied to the woods made Honeymaren feel happy. However, as she got older she began to understand the dangers of the woods.</p><p>Their parents always had a hard time keeping the young siblings at bay, with Ryder being the wilder one. They would always climb the trees and run around, hearing their parents cries to stop. But Honeymaren didn't know better, she was only a kid. Then her curiosity got the better of her.</p><p>
  <b>* Long time ago *</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Things had been peaceful in the settlement for a week now, and everyone seemed tense about the ensuing fate and Honeymaren had no idea why. She wanted to run around and explore, but her parents were even more strict than they've been before. As she was sitting outside their tent watching her mother patch some holes in her brothers clothing, something was skittering behind them and it caught the brunette's curiosity. Not knowing any better she went to follow the critter. It was moving very fast, but so was she. Eventually she caught up to the little creature, and it seemed scared at first, but seemed to calm down as Honeymaren just stood and stared. She slowly started to move towards it, and everything seemed to be fine. But the salamander noticed fast movement behind the girl and the mood quickly changed. Once a peaceful atmosphere became full of fear, as the woods around her became to burst into flames.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>At first Honeymaren was fascinated by the flames, but it started getting really hot making the little girl a little scared. Faint calls of her name could be heard, which added to the fear factor. She could hear her parents but had no idea where they were. The fire started to spread, and everything was more and more intense. It would've gotten her if it wasn't for the arms that swooped her from the ground. Yelana noticed the girl and quickly got her out. Cries brought the attention back to the woods as her parents can be seen still searching for their daughter.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Honeymaren? Where are you?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don't worry I have her, but you need to get out of there." Yelana shouted to the couple in hopes to get their attention, and it worked as they started to move to an opening. But the trees were very week from the flames, and a couple of big trees fell in between them. The leader quickly rushed to the fallen logs trying to find away to create an opening, but a voice stopped Yelana from possible burning herself or the child.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yelana it is not worth it, just keep her safe." Her father cried. Honeymaren was still very confused on what was occurring in front of her. Next thing she knows she is carried away from the fire, away from her parents.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>* Present Day *</b>
</p><p>Honeymaren woke up with a jolt. She doesn't have nightmares often, but they become more real every time they occur. She wanted to hate everything that day, and she almost loathe the woods she loved. That would've been the case if it wasn't for Yelana. Every time she had the lucid dreams, she would go to Yelana. Instead of telling her everything was going to be okay, she went through the nightmare with the brunette, in hopes that going through it would help rid of the troubles, and it did wonders. It was hard, but eventually the nightmares were rare, only happing once in a while. Something she is able to handle. However, it helped in other ways.</p><p>Yelana helping her made her realize it was the wrong place at the wrong time. She still partially blames herself for the event, but she started to not blame the flame spirit. Granted, she wasn't friendly with the elements, but she wasn't mad with them. This helped her grow her appreciation for the woods back.</p><p><i>Wait, the woods! I need to get Elsa!</i> Honeymaren almost forgot completely about the adventure they were going on today, and she hoped she wasn't to late. Quickly she moved around the tent, not to stir up the still sleeping Ryder, and went towards the platinum's tent. Once outside she tries to call her, hoping not to bother.</p><p>"Elsa?"</p><p><i>Man, I wish we had doors. At least then I could knock.</i> Sounds of shuffling pulled her out of her thoughts as Elsa appeared at the door. "You ready?"</p><p>"Lead the way"</p><p>Honeymaren wasn't moving for a second, as she spent a time looking at the woman in front of her. For it being really early, she was still put together really well. <i>Okay, stop being weird. Let's just go now.</i></p><p>Under the last bit of moonlight, Honeymaren leads them throughout the woods to one of her more favorite parts growing up. As they walk, an awkward silence is present between the two. The awkwardness isn't overbearing, but it is present. Some of it could be the weariness of the early morning, but that's not likely. She doesn't have time to think about as she hears Elsa stop walking.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" she was worried that something caught the other girl's eye in the forest.</p><p>"Care to tell me where we are going?" Elsa looked more curios than agitated, which was a small relief to the brunette. "I still don't understand what needs us to be awake this early."</p><p>"Don't worry, we're almost there."</p><p>A few minutes later they arrived at a clearing near the cliff side and it is still is as breathtaking as before.</p><p>"Wait, isn't this where the damn used to be?" Elsa stated, more as a surprise comment than a question.</p><p>"Yes, but that is not why I brought you here." Honeymaren couldn't contain her excitement. It has been ages since she has been out here, and she can't wait to see Elsa reaction.</p><p>"Then why did you …" Before Elsa was able to finish that the sun started to appear from the east, and from the look on her face, Honeymaren could tell the platinum's question answered itself.</p><p>Through the trees, hints of orange and yellow appeared, and it painted the fjord elegantly. The colors went well with the autumn trees, and woods looks more peaceful than ever before.</p><p>"Wow" was all that Elsa could muster as the sunrise was on full display.</p><p>"Yeah, my mother used to bring me here when I was a little kid." It was one of the only happy memories Honeymaren could remember from before the accident. "Even with the slight fear of what the elements would do, this place was always at peace. She would tell me that the sun would always rise no matter what the world brought the day prior, and the beauty of it was always unmatched."</p><p>As the sun started to clear the top of the woods, she took a look at Elsa who was still looking out at the fjord.</p><p>"Thank you for this Honeymaren"</p><p>At this point she knew that this was worth it, and she could only hope the rest of the day could match it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As Honeymaren and Ryder's parents were not really talked about in the movie, I decided to go this route with them. Don't worry, the main plot will start picking up soon. Anyways, till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"Let the storm rage on."</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Unknown <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>They did it.</p>
<p>I do not know how, but they managed to clear the mist. The sun started to shine, and the stupid elements became peaceful. No more rage, but no more protection. I can finally get out of this godforsaken forest, and so can everything else.</p>
<p>This is not good.</p>
<p>After everything I did, they threw it all away. I sacrificed everything for them. For 34 years, they did the right thing and let it be. But no, they had to risk it. They sided with the enemy, people I made sure was the bad guy. That is not the worst part.</p>
<p>They broke the dam.</p>
<p>It almost flooded my home and ruin my source of food. Luckily, I was high enough up that it just got wet, not washed away. The chaos completely outnumbers the benefits, why would they throw it all away. It can't be out of rage, and I hope to the gods they didn't side with each other. No matter, a fool I would be if I were to let them make the same mistake again. But how to get them against each other is the hard part. There is an easy solution to this, going back to the roots where it all started.</p>
<p>The elements.</p>
<p>If I can get them to be agitated and enraged, they would start to be unbalanced. That might be enough to seal the forest for good again. The real question is how. I have to focus on one element, messing with all four of them will definitely lead to my failure. Earth would be too difficult; I don't have the strength to make a dent with them. Air would be near impossible, that scheming devil is too quick. Water is a possibility, but it might be a challenge to use against the others. That leaves one option.</p>
<p>Fire.</p>
<p>I can easily catch that small salamander and use it to cause a rift in the elements. Then that might be enough to close the forest again, this time for good. It might be crazy, but it's plausible enough to work. And I have to do it, I have to succeed.</p>
<p>For Arendelle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to be Anna's chapter, but I needed to include this for plot purposes. Don't worry, the next Anna chapter will be very long and very important. Sorry for the short chapter as well, I promise the other ones will be longer. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>'Fear is what can't be trusted'</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Elsa <b>~</b></i>
</p><p>Elsa never knew how relaxing the sunrise could be, but sitting here with Honeymaren watching the sky get painted blissfully was all she needed. She didn't know the brunette long, but she already felt trust building between the two. After the sun was completely up in the sky, the duo got up to continue the exploration, and Elsa was excited to see what else this journey would possess. While they were walking through the woods, Elsa decided now was a good time to learn more about the elements from the person she believed knew the most.</p><p>As if on cue Gale comes swiftly through the trees, running through them in an elegant grace. It was very odd at first, but after a few times she got used to the wind spirit's antics. She couldn't say the same about Honeymaren, who was currently trying to get Gale out of her personal space.</p><p>"Well hello there Gale, having a good morning I see." She was happy to see the elements feeling more free, as they can be a joy to be around.</p><p>"Wait, who?" Honeymaren suddenly stopped, quite confused on who she was talking about. That's when Elsa realized that not everyone knows the name Olaf gave to the wind spirit.</p><p>"The wind spirit, Olaf came up with the name." She found it funny how Olaf named the fella, compared to the Nokk, the name seems uncanny for the wind spirit.</p><p>"Oh, interesting, we never really thought about naming the spirits." She saw how the brunette seemed to relax more around Gale, kind of like she trusts it more now. But, Elsa can still see the hesitation present in her eyes.</p><p>They kept walking a bit, with Elsa asking questions at certain points throughout the tour. They eventually met up with the other spirits, with the Nokk being found near a waterfall, and the earth giants being not far along the river. The only one that Elsa didn't catch a glimpse of was Bruni, which was a bit surprising. She labeled it as different places different times, and let it not worry her. It is a big forest after all.</p><p>Eventually nighttime was approaching and as the sunset painted trees, the two slowly approached Karasjok. Elsa was glad she went on this tour with Honeymaren. She learned a bit about the ins and outs of the forest, and a bit on the elements as well. Slowly, she felt more at home with the enchanted forest, with her trust growing more with each passing day. She could also feel trust starting to form between the Northuldran people and the elements, which made the platinum happy. It wasn't at all side by side full trust between the two, but in time something like that seemed feasible. All Elsa could do is her part, and keep the trust growing.</p><p>She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as they reached the tents, an awkward silence starting to formulate.</p><p>"Well thanks for the tour, I appreciate you taking the time to show me around."</p><p>"No worries it was fun to explore." Honeymaren said with a half-smile, it seemed that exhaustion was finally claiming the brunette. "It has been awhile since I was allowed to do that, forgot how calming the woods can be."</p><p>That much was true. The whole day was calm, even if there were awkward moments here and there, it was peaceful. As they both left with goodnights, Elsa was happy to be hitting the hay. Her current sleeping arrangement wasn't the best, but it wasn't long until the cottages started to finish up. Things were slowly starting to shape up for the better, and Elsa was glad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to write more about the overall tour through the woods, but I didn't know how to include it. There isn't much to it besides filler information. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I will try to write a bit more than I have. I am hoping for a more consistent release schedule, we will see how it goes. I hoping to have about 1 to 2 thousand words per chapter, which will hopefully expand once there is more heavy scenes and not just buildup. I assure you that it will happen. Also, I will try to post a new chapter every Sunday. With the Corona Virus and quarantine, it shouldn't be hard. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"They'll be magic, they'll be fun"</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Olaf <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>"To think of all the crazy stuff I've been through in my life, it sounds make believe! Well, it would be if I wasn't such a great storyteller right Sven?"</p>
<p>Olaf looks to his companion, who to the snowman's displeasure, just huffs and continues his chow down on his carrots. Since the whole magical forest adventure, saving all humanity, having a 'mid-life' crises, to actually dying. If you include the events after he was 'born', he has had a very wild life in his four years of existence. But, no matter the craziness.</p>
<p>It was fun.</p>
<p>Living in the castle with Anna and Kristoff, not to mention Kristoff 2.0 (he still doesn't remember the reindeer's name sometimes) was a lot of fun. Sure, it could get boring being pent up in the monstrous fortress sometimes, but he would always find something to do. Ever since meeting those Northuldran children, he has alleviated his boredom by chatting with the children around Arendelle. The were quite wise in his opinion. When he wasn't busy jumping in leaves, he was bugging his reindeer roommate, and sometimes the big man himself. All in all, life was fun. But Olaf knew the excitement has yet to hit. Why?</p>
<p>Winter was pretty much here.</p>
<p>Being a snowman, it is almost a requirement for him to love the winter. He always thought that summer was his favorite month due to the fun activities that come with it, but there was one aspect he forgot to think about.</p>
<p>Summer was Hot. Like real hot. Physically speaking, Olaf was fine ever since he made the change to permafrost. But, that didn't make him immune to the feeling of heat. And boy did he not like it. That just made the thought of the new season more exhilarating. Not only would it be cold, but the resident love birds decided to have their wedding this winter as well.</p>
<p>Olaf didn't know much about weddings and neither did his little informants. But for most winter was not usually a good time for such a big event, as the summer usually was the preferred season. Olaf did not mind; he was just happy it would be happening soon. He got excited just thinking about how much fun it would be.</p>
<p>Not everyone had his look at the very important event, Especially one Ice Harvester.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i><b>~</b> Kristoff <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh boy, I am really doing this huh.</i>
</p>
<p>When Anna threw out the idea of a winter wedding, Kristoff was skeptical at first. By no means did the season have to do with it, nor the person. He loved Anna like no other and wanted no more than her to be his wife. He didn't have much against the proposition, but two slight aspects had him concern.</p>
<p>To start, they've only been engaged for a week when she decided the date. Weddings take quite some time to plan, months even, and yet she decided to have it in December, which a bit more months away. That is not really enough time to plan a wedding, and this was no ordinary wedding. Which leads to the second issue.</p>
<p>He was marrying the Queen of Arendelle.</p>
<p>Kristoff, a lower-class ice harvester was betrothed to the Queen of a whole kingdom. Of course, he thought about the class difference when he got down on one knee. However, at the time Elsa was the Queen. The whole Elsa dropping the Queen role to become a kingpin for the elements of the magical forest wasn't a scenario Kristoff saw coming. He knew it might happen (not the magical forest part), but he thought he had some time. Still, there is no going back.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to be the King, at least he didn't think he would be. He didn't know much about how royalty works. He knew he wouldn't have much rule, Anna had that part down, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have any influence on Arendelle. It might not be as the King of Arendelle, but it would be as the husband of the Queen. It would definitely be something he would have to get used to, although he was able to become accustom to living in the castle. As he stood on a balcony in said castle, overlooking the vast kingdom, he let out a long sigh. <i>Oh, this is going to be fun … Definitely nothing could possibly go wrong.</i> A soft knock pulled him from his thoughts before he could think about what marrying the ginger would entail.</p>
<p>"Kristoff? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>The man in question turned around to see Anna, worried look plastered on her lovable face. All of his previous doubts about the role he would step in washed away at the sight of his fiancé, albeit temporary.</p>
<p>He decided to respond, not wanting to worry the redhead more. "Oh, uh I-I'm fine, just thinking about things.. life, Ya know." Before Kristoff could change the subject, Anna went full ramble mode on his small comment.</p>
<p>"Oh? Thinking about what, is it good? Bad?" She lets out a quick gasp as Kristoff slightly looks away in a 'not conspicuous' way at all. "Did you do something wrong? Commit a crime? Noooo, you stole all the chocolate from my secret stash didn't ya?"</p>
<p>"What, no Anna." Kristoff sighs as he puts his hands softly on the still mumbling Queen. "That's not it at all. First off, why do you have a stash of chocolate, and why would I steal it? I don't have a death wish." He pauses for a bit, trying to find the right words to say, as now Anna has stopped jumping to conclusions. " I, I was just thinking about our wedding, that's all."</p>
<p>He quickly figured out that was not the right thing to say. But before the redhead could kickstart her mumbling session up again, Kristoff quickly assured her.</p>
<p>"It wasn't bad, trust me." <i>*Sigh* This is going to be tough.</i> "I was just thinking about what being married to the Queen would mean, I know I'm used to the royal living now, but I wouldn't be just an ice harvester anymore. People would look up to me in a way I never really thought about."</p>
<p>" But as long as I have you by my side I'm sure I'll be fine" Pulling Anna into an embrace, he lets himself melt in the warmth.</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought you were worried about the weather, or the short notice. I-I mean I tend to rush in these situations. Don't be getting cold feet on me Bjorgman." She exists the embrace as Kristoff breathes a sigh of relief that all of that was cleared up. They both were now used to each other and understood their significant other well, but times like these still popped off, as Anna likes to overthink things often.</p>
<p>" I wouldn't dream of it, your Majesty." Kristoff mimics a bow, getting a chuckle from the Queen. "Besides, I think a winter wedding is really fitting. I mean, the cold has been a heavy influence on our lives and together."</p>
<p>This got a reaction from Anna as it seemed that a ray of sunshine could be seen on her face.</p>
<p>"Right? That's what I was thinking! Not only does it mean that the wedding happens sooner but having a winter-themed wedding sounds so cool!"</p>
<p>Kristoff liked this shift of mood from her, as he could tell Anna had already put some thought into it as she rambles on about the décor for the wedding, which generates a chuckle from the man.</p>
<p>"Now now, you have some time to think about all that, and I'm sure it can be arranged. But if it were to be ice-themed, am I providing the Ice? Actually, do I still get to be the Ice Master once we're married?"</p>
<p>Kristoff gets a giggle from the redhead, as the idea that his title of 'Ice Master' might be on the chopping block apparently amused the girl.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, your precious title will stay. However, you might need to get a helper to assist you."</p>
<p>
  <i>I think I know just the person I need</i>
</p>
<p>"Anywho, I was planning on going to the enchanted forest to tell Elsa about it tomorrow. It might be best to tell her in person, and it's an excuse to go out of the kingdom to see her. I was hoping you would come along?" Kristoff took in what his fiancé said, it wasn't a bad idea. Sending a letter might not be the best way to deliver the news and the Forest wasn't that far away. <i>I could also inquire him about the new position while I'm there.</i></p>
<p>"Sure, sounds like a plan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The past few chapters haven't been in the specific alternating Viewpoint I did when I started out, this one also had two of them. I'm thinking about moving away from that viewpoint, as having both Elsa and Honeymaren back to back takes away from Arendelle, but we will see how it goes. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>'Suprise! Not yet Olaf'</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Elsa <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>Karasjok was looking more like a quaint town now as a few of the cottages were finished. Granted, its only been two weeks, but the fast pace that the town was being built at was marvelous. Elsa, ever thankful, got a nice small cottage as the resident element. It wasn't big by any means, but it was perfect for her. Standing on the porch of her new home, she looked out to the residents moving about with their routine. She feels a lot more comfortable with the Northuldran people now, as they have mingled throughout the weeks. Maybe more comfortable when it comes to some people, but that was neither here nor there.</p>
<p>Today she was planning on going into the forest to play with Bruni. They had a game where it was her goal to catch Bruni with her ice. It was more for the fire element than Elsa, as he loved the ice and the steam it produces while the ice wielder just liked how happy it made him. The only problem is that she would just have to find that rascal first. Thinking about it, she hasn't seen the salamander in a few days. He was not present when Honeymaren took the former Queen on a hike in the woods, but she did see him the next day, though the guy was jittery and took off quickly. After then he hasn't shown up in the camp since. Not seeing an element for a few days is nothing to be worried about, but Bruni hangs around the village often. However, before she could get too deep into the thought of where the little fire guy could be, A familiar voice called out to her.</p>
<p>"Elsa, over here!"</p>
<p>She was surprised to see the Queen of Arendelle standing near the entrance to the town, which was a couple of buildings from her cottage. Thankfully, Anna was able to locate Karasjok with ease, as Elsa realized she hasn't said exactly where she was last time the saw each other.</p>
<p>She was surprised yet again as she saw Sven, Olaf, and Kristoff joined the redhead on this journey. She slowly makes her way down off the porch as the lovebirds and co make their way over.</p>
<p>"Oh Anna, what brings you to Karasjok?" Not that Elsa was glad to see her sister, it isn't an easy trip to make from Arendelle to here. Doable yes, easy no. "I didn't get a letter you were coming"</p>
<p>"Oh, I kind of forgot to send one? Not that it mattered, I only thought about coming yesterday." Anna started mumbling. It seemed the rambler's trip was on a whim, which is expected from her. "But I wanted to see you Elsa, and I have good news!"</p>
<p>"Oh you do?" So that was the reason for the trip. Elsa decides to lead the duo to her home as Sven joins fellow reindeers in the meadows nearby while Olaf talks business with his old confidants, who later lost interest in the snowman's discussion and start playing with his arms and buttons. Elsa snickers at this, as it is to be expected when talking philosophical with children. As they walk inside, the former Queen gets surprised a third time as it is Kristoff who speaks first, asking Elsa a question before they get settled down."</p>
<p>"If I may, do you happen to know if Ryder is in town? I have an idea I would like to bounce off of him." He then gives a look to his soon-to-be wife, who has a slightly shocked expression. "I thought while you talked to her and caught up, I could let you two be by handling some business"</p>
<p>While Anna gives a 'That's fine', Elsa responds with what she knows about the whereabouts of the other reindeer whisperer. "He usually is in the meadows with the herd of his brethren in the afternoon. Your best shot is over there."</p>
<p>Kristoff shoots off a thanks before heading out the door, not asking where said meadows is. Shouldn't be too hard to find, just follow the scent. With him gone, Anna bolts up from her chair and gives her sister an embrace.</p>
<p>"Woah, What's that for?" Elsa was nearly knocked onto the floor, but was able to keep her footing.</p>
<p>"I've missed you Elsa."</p>
<p>"We saw each other last week for Charade night." Elsa also missed her sister, going from living in the same building to being a half days trip away (for Anna at least, Nokk made the trip easy for other sister) was a slight change. But the Queen didn't need to know that, teasing is all in good fun.</p>
<p>"Still, it's weird not having you around all the time"</p>
<p>Once the hug was broken off the two talked about how they were settling in this last week. With Anna becoming Queen and Elsa moving into a new home now, a lot has happened in those seven days.</p>
<p>"Anyways, what was the good news?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I wanted to tell that Kristoff and I planned when the wedding will be!"</p>
<p>This time Elsa wasn't caught off guard. She knew that Anna doesn't like to wait, so having a date set after only a week was not out of the ordinary for the girl. She was glad to see her find happiness, and it will definitely go better than her first 'engagement'.</p>
<p>"So, when's the date?"</p>
<p>"The 21st of December."</p>
<p>Now that was surprising. Not only was it in the dead of winter, but that was a month and a half away. Weddings take a lot longer than that to plan.</p>
<p>"You, you plan on having the wedding on the Winter Solstice?"</p>
<p>"Well Yeah."</p>
<p>"Which is a month away."</p>
<p>"50 days, but yup. What's your point?"</p>
<p>Elsa was dumbfounded. She had no doubt it could be done, but a month is a short time to plan a wedding. Add in the fact that it is a royal wedding, let's just say that the couple has their work cut out for them.</p>
<p>"That's not a lot of time isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Well… I guess not? But, I already have invitations almost ready. Shouldn't take to long to plan it if I work hard!" Points be damned, Elsa knew the main reason for this date.</p>
<p>"You just don't like to wait."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I just, I thought that with everything that has happened I thought a winter-themed wedding would be nice."</p>
<p>The two talked a bit about the wedding, primarily on details, food, simplistic stuff. Elsa's cozy home was helpful in alleviating any stress that has been built up in either sister. It was not a big home, but big enough for the ice wielder.</p>
<p>It was one story house, with an attic for storage. Once inside, the kitchen sat on the left. Most of her life, Elsa had not ever needed to cook. To say she was inexperienced was an understatement. Thankfully, Honeymaren saved her from embarrassment. Not only was she helpful in teaching some good recipes, but she also gave the platinum some food when her food turned inedible. On the right sat a circular small wooden table with four tables surrounding. A Northuldran themed rug laid underneath the table curtesy of Yelena. At the end of the house was a washroom and two bedrooms, one of them was vacant right now. Sitting at the table, the siblings were just getting to the topic of dresses.</p>
<p>"So, with how close your wedding is, I don't know if you could get a gown in time."</p>
<p>"Well, I was actually thinking of using mom's dress. I know it somewhere in the castle, and I could get it fitted in time."</p>
<p>This was not expected from the platinum, but she smiled none the less. She has seen the gown once or twice, and it is a very extravagant gown. One that would accompany the redhead well.</p>
<p>"Anna, I think that is a great idea"</p>
<p>Anna beamed at the comment. It was nice to see Elsa. She thought that her sister was afraid of her response to the idea, but that worry was washed away with her response. While they were wrapping up, Elsa wondered what Kristoff wanted with Ryder.</p>
<p>
  <b> * Earlier * </b>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>~</b> Kristoff <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>The meadow was not as hard to find as he initially thought. Granted, he should have asked Elsa where said meadow is before he left but that wasn't in his mind at the time. Thankfully, a local was able to point him in the right direction, and the herd was easy to spot then.</p>
<p>Ryder was sitting on the grass, lounging with his back against a rock. Sitting peacefully with the reindeers, Kristoff thought how similar the two are. Well, at least when it comes to reindeers.</p>
<p>"Hey Ryder!" He called out, hoping to get the guy's attention, but not the shock the reindeer enthusiast.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, Kristoff, right? What brings you here?"</p>
<p>"Anna needed to talk to Elsa, so I tagged along. But I have a business proposal for you."</p>
<p>This definitely caught the brunette's attention, as he perks up when hearing this.</p>
<p>"A business proposal, what do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, let me explain."</p>
<p>As Kristoff explained his ice business, sitting on the grass next to Ryder, he talks about how and where he gets the ice.</p>
<p>"And I'm wondering if you would want to join me in the business."</p>
<p>This generated a surprising look on the reindeer rider, but a smile appeared slowly on his face.</p>
<p>"Sure, but Arendelle is a far way away from Karasjok. I don't think I could make that trip often."</p>
<p>"Well, I can gather Ice from a couple of locations, one of them is the mountains outside the forest. You can gather Ice from there, then every Saturday transport it to Arendelle. I can help with teaching you the process, only if you're interested."</p>
<p>"I'm in."</p>
<p>Kristoff was happy with this process. With his brief interaction with Ryder, he seemed like a good guy who he could get along with. With everything he is going to have to do, his ice business would take a hit. But if he had someone he could rely on, it would help with the balance of life.</p>
<p>Now he just had to go back to Anna so they could head back to their home.</p>
<p>"C'mon Sven, lets head back."</p>
<p>A happy grunt comes out of his best friend, as they head in town to get ready for the trip back.</p>
<p>
  <b>* Same Time *</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>~</b> Elsa <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>The talk between sisters went well. Now, Elsa still things the date of the wedding is way to close, but if anyone could pull it off it was Anna. She was just happy to see her sister so happy, and Kristoff had a big part in that. Speaking of the devil, the ice master comes back into the house with a smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"Anna, you ready to leave? I want to head back soon so it is not too late when we get there."</p>
<p>As goodbyes are exchanged, and the duo gets ready for the trip back home, Elsa watches the four leave.</p>
<p>"You have a nice family."</p>
<p>Elsa quickly looks at the voice, as she sees Honeymaren leaning on the fence on her porch.</p>
<p>"Oh Honeymaren, you surprised me there."</p>
<p>This got a chuckle from the brunette. Elsa has been surprised quite a bit today, mainly good surprises though. So, the platinum couldn't complain.</p>
<p>"Well, that was the point. It's fun to do."</p>
<p>The two of them slowly walk through the town, participating in small talk along the way. At this time, Elsa remembers earlier, and decides now is a good time wonder.</p>
<p>"Honeymaren, have you seen Bruni?"</p>
<p>This questioned seemed to stop the brunette, as she looks at Elsa with a confused look.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"The fire element, cute salamander. Anna named him Bruni when we first met him."</p>
<p>"Oh" Honeymaren had to think a bit, which made the former queen worry a bit. "Come to think about it, no I haven't. It's been about a week."</p>
<p><i>Weird.</i> Elsa only knew the guy for 2 weeks, and for the first week, he was around town at least every day. The kids enjoyed playing with him, and the salamander enjoyed all the attention. Elsa didn't think that was a fluke, it matches the fire guy's personality. So for him to be gone for a whole week is uncanny.</p>
<p>I wonder where he went</p>
<p>She didn't have to wonder that longer as two tribe members quickly come scurrying towards the ice wielder, screaming her name.</p>
<p>"Elsa, Elsa, you need to follow us!"</p>
<p>Elsa looks at the two, then to the brunette on her side. Worried present on all three. She gives a curt nod as they follow the two to a location not far from the town. As they go farther, smoke starts to appear in the sky and the atmosphere turns bleak. <i>No, it couldn't be.</i></p>
<p>Elsa makes quick work using her ice to control the spread of the flames, as Honeymaren helps the two and anyone else in the area head back to camp.</p>
<p>As the platinum slowly stops the fire, she finds the culprit. But before she can get to Bruni, he scurries away, with a face not full of rage, but another emotion Elsa was surprised to see, that was very much present on the salamander.</p>
<p>Fear.</p>
<p>Something was happening to Bruni, and Elsa needed to figure out what it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The wedding date might seem a bit awkward, and that is my bad. I thought the movie was more in autumn. But since there is snow in the forest at the end of the movie, it makes it more awkward. The forest is more north than Arendelle, so it could get snow earlier. But I decided (At least the day of this chapter) is November first, cuz why not. Also, I think a winter wedding is fitting for the two of them. The timeline might seem off, but It gets fixed. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"I know in a couple of years, these will seem like childish fears"</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Honeymaren <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fear</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Screams</i>
</p>
<p>The scene in front of her brought back memories. Bad, bad memories. The location wasn't the same and neither was the time, but that didn't matter. Emotions came flooding back as she arrived there with Elsa. While the platinum when straight to handling the flames, Honeymaren, stayed back and helped as much as she can, but soon she couldn't take it. The yells and voices of everyone became muffled, as only her parent's cries could be heard. Then she saw his face, and it was the final blow.</p>
<p>Bruni was so scared; fear was so present on his face.</p>
<p>She fell to her knees, as all of it was overbearing. Despite hard evidence, Honeymaren couldn't blame the salamander, he couldn't control it. But somehow this was different. As a kid he was spooked, that's how the flames started. But he wouldn't've been spooked here. Bruni was comfortable more with the group. No, something had to cause this. What this 'something' could be Honeymaren didn't know.</p>
<p>She was pulled out of her trance as a cold, but comforting had was felt on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw the worry in the bright blue eyes. Using the hand given, she pulled herself up. Around her was smoke from the put-out fires, and the damage was not pretty. While Elsa was able to put out the fires, and stop the spreading, there was still quite a few areas left charred. It hurt the girl. She loved the forest but seeing this was just another bad thing in her baggage at this moment.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p>
<p><i>Damn that voice.</i> She wasn't one who wanted to put her issues on other. While most everyone in the town knew about her parent's death, only Yelena knew how it really happened. Ryder knew as well, but he really didn't understand what it meant to Honeymaren.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh overwhelmed. That's all."</p>
<p>It didn't look like Elsa fully believed the lie, but she dropped it as there was more issues at hand.</p>
<p>"So that happened."</p>
<p>Honeymaren knew what the little guy meant to Elsa; she has seen the both of them interact in their first week. So seeing the guy distraught probably didn't go well for the platinum.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't know what was going on with him."</p>
<p>"It wasn't his fault" Elsa stated coldly. "It couldn't have been, he looked so afraid."</p>
<p>"I know he didn't do it, but that doesn't help the fact that he still caused the flames. The reason might be unknown, but he still caused the flames." Honeymaren didn't know where this came from but seeing Elsa like this made her issues temporary disappear.</p>
<p>"We need to find him."</p>
<p>"Of course, but it is no help now." Honeymaren was trying to find what to say, but she kept falling short. Night was slowly falling and it has been a long day, so there was no reason to try to find Bruni now. "Let's wait for tomorrow, we can look for him then."</p>
<p>This surprised the platinum, but Honeymaren could still see the fear in her eyes. Elsa looked like she wanted to protest, but she let out a big sigh, nodded, and started heading back to town. It was time to get some sleep, which both of them desperately needed to deal with tomorrow.</p>
<p>As Honeymaren hit the bed, she let her worries subside and the dreams drag her to rest. But the dreams never came.</p>
<p>
  <i>She found herself in the forest again, near the riverbend. It was easily distinguishable as the resident of the Earth Giants. The little girl ran up to the giants, looking up in awe. She didn't know any different, because to her the elements were friends, not foes. Her moving around seemed to wake up the giants, as the fist of the behemoths started to move to strike. But she didn't move. Why didn't she move? As the fist made contact, everything went dark.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Light seemed through the trees as she noticed that she was back at the riverbend. However, this time she was older. Looking around she saw the Earth Giants, but something was different. Near one of the giants was a person, who was wearing a bright white gown. That person was none other than Elsa.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This scared her, she tried to call out to her, to warn her, but nothing came out. Elsa someone still noticed her presence and turned around. Even though she was far away, her voice was soft and clear.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"This is my quest, my problem. I'm doing this without you."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'No, no this was all wrong.' Elsa wouldn't say that. She needed to save the platinum, but when she tried to move, she couldn't. Then the fist came down, going right for the former queen.</i>
</p>
<p>Honeymaren woke up in a fright, right before the supposed death of her friend. She has nightmares on occasions, but this one was different. Usually they are just bad memories from her childhood, and it started out as that. She remembered the day she saw the earth giants, but her dad swooped her before the giant's fist came down. She was scolded of course; the elements weren't friendly. But when she saw Elsa, it shocked the brunette. She didn't know why she would show up in her nightmare, but the words she spoke on repeat in her head.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm doing this without you."</i>
</p>
<p>It wasn't worth it, it was only just a dream. Elsa wouldn't go off on her own would she.</p>
<p>
  <i>Would she?</i>
</p>
<p>Oh, she definitely would.</p>
<p>Honeymaren looked outside, realize the sun has not risen yet. So, if one stubborn ice wielder wanted to solve her own problems without bothering anyone, she would leave around this time. The brunette swiftly went to the cottage a few doors down, making sure to not be in view of anyone awake at such a horrid hour. And boy she sometimes hated it when she was right.</p>
<p>As if on cue, the door to the cabin in watch opened slowly with the platinum looking around hoping not to disturb the peace. She didn't go far though, as Honeymaren approached behind her, still unnoticed by her friend.</p>
<p>"You're not about to go alone, are you?"</p>
<p>This comment stopped the former queen dead in her tracks. She slowly turns around, mixed emotions upon her pale face. Honeymaren feared that she would go alone and was thankful she was able to catch Elsa in the act.</p>
<p>"Oh, Honeymaren. What are you doing up?"</p>
<p>"Drop the act, you were going to go look for Bruni. Without me."</p>
<p>She didn't <i>want</i> to be mean, but she wanted the platinum to understand that she wasn't alone. And to do that she had to be more forward. "Why would you go alone?"</p>
<p>Elsa couldn't look at her straight on for a moment, as the brunette had a bit of fear laced in her words.</p>
<p>"I'm the one who is supposed to keep balance to the elements. So, when one of them is setting fire to the woods, not being himself and full of fear, I have to do something." That much was true, but it still didn't answer her question. "This is my responsibility; I didn't want to burden you with it."</p>
<p>There weren't many times that the ice wielder looked vulnerable, but this was one of them. Once they made eye contact, those bright blue eyes held so many emotions that Honeymaren was not expecting to see.</p>
<p>Fear, guilt, sadness.</p>
<p>How could she be mad now? She was still upset, but mad no more. That didn't help that she was still wanting to go alone.</p>
<p>"I get that, but I can handle myself." She placed her hands on Elsa shoulders, as she continued her plea. "I know you can handle yourself to, but as a friend you shouldn't do this alone."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"I'm not done." Elsa quiets, waiting to hear what the brunette has to say. "I don't want to force you to take me, but you're not the only one who cares about the elements. Yeah, they have caused hardships on my family and friends, but I have never despised them for it. I'm not doing this just because of the elements, but as your friend."</p>
<p>
  <i>I hope that changes her mind, she can be stubborn sometimes.</i>
</p>
<p>After a brief pause, Elsa nods her head. There apparently is a way to change her mind. Honeymaren quickly grabbed supplies, making sure that the platinum didn't sprint off when she wasn't looking.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is going to take a while.</i>
</p>
<p>Neither were prepared for what they were going to find.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have added quotes to each chapter from the frozen franchise! They are either from a song (which uses these "*" quotes) or the movie itself (which uses these '*' quotes). I wanted to do just songs, but I wanted the quote to include the word in the title. And some words aren't in any songs. (Surprise from the previous chapter was really hard to find.) Bonus Feel good points if you can tell me the scene or song the quote comes from, and the movie as well. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"And I turn around and find. I am lost in the woods" </i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Elsa <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>Honeymaren was an anomaly.</p>
<p>Her plan was to leave at the crack of dawn, go to the forest and find Bruni all by herself. But the stubborn brunette somehow knew she would do this. She couldn't get mad though. It would be easier with someone. <i>And the company wouldn't be bad either</i>.</p>
<p>The problem was Elsa didn't know where to start. She didn't get much sleep as she was trying to figure out where the scared salamander could be. She was lost on what to do. He didn't really have a hangout like the other elements. The Earth Giants were always around the river, The Nokk in the water, and Gale was surprisingly easy to find, it just appeared when in the woods.</p>
<p>But Bruni? He didn't really have a hangout. Well, he did. He would always be at Karasjok. If he wasn't there Elsa had no idea where he could be.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is going to take a while.</i>
</p>
<p>Ever since Honeymaren basically demanded Elsa to take her along, well not demand but it was close enough, few if any words have been spoken. The silence wasn't deafening, but it wasn't completely comfortable. The only problem was the ice wielder didn't know what to say, she wasn't the best when it came to socializing. Thankfully, it looked like her companion didn't mind the silence.</p>
<p>After a couple of hours of exploring, they made their way to the location of the old dam.</p>
<p>Elsa hasn't really seen the dam broken, as she was busy in Ahtohallan and almost dying. While she was here with Honeymaren watching the sunrise, she was paying more attention to other things.</p>
<p>
  <i>The sunrise, definitely was looking to the sunrise and <b>not</b> something else. Yup.</i>
</p>
<p>This was really the first time she saw the destruction. She heard what Anna did that day, and while she was glad she did it, because Elsa would be lost forever in Ahtohallan, she never realized the danger of what happened. But while she was busy looking at the fjord and the aftermath of the destruction, Honeymaren noticed a peculiar marking on the ground.</p>
<p>"Elsa, I think you need to see this."</p>
<p>She saw where the brunette was looking and was shocked to see a scorched mark present on the stone path. <i>He must have been here, but why? Why go back to the one place that has caused you so much suffering.</i></p>
<p>"Bruni."</p>
<p>"But why was he here? It is far from Karasjok, was he lost?" Honeymaren looked confused, rightfully so. An element shouldn't be lost in the forest, and this dam was what trapped these elements in chaos.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is definitely weird.</i>
</p>
<p>Elsa couldn't comprehend what could be going on inside the fire guy's head. She just hoped that he would be alright. She was glad that there was some sort of lead, albeit small. Looking around the dam site, nothing noticeable popped up for clues on the fire elements whereabouts. It was about midafternoon when the duo left the dam, still as lost as when they started the day. Location after location was visited in hopes of any sort of clues, but time after time they found nothing. Eventually, the sun started to set, which made the platinum more worried. Her goal was to find the Bruni before night, but all she found was burnt brick.</p>
<p>"Elsa, I think we should head back to town before it gets dark. It's no good trying to find him now."</p>
<p>As much as she wanted to disagree, Elsa knew looking around in the dark would not be beneficial. However, Elsa didn't want to give up. Her one job was to keep the elements safe and balanced, and yet she was failing. And the former Queen did not like failing.</p>
<p>But, as she was about to give up and head back, something in the thickets caught her eye. Something out of place.</p>
<p>"Wait Honeymaren, come here. Look at this."</p>
<p>"What, the shrubbery? I don't see anything special."</p>
<p>"No, not that." Elsa than guides her eyes to the small cliffside to the right. "This."</p>
<p>Their gaze was then set on an assortment of leaves, in a sort of unnatural fashion. Slowly, they made there way over realizing that the 'leaves' were tied together to form a sheet. This sheet was used to cover up a hole in the cliffside, not deep enough to be a cave.</p>
<p>The duo looks at each other before Honeymaren lights a torch and Elsa lifts up the sheet. Inside the cave was none other than the fire element himself, looking absolutely frightened. But the fear was washed away one he noticed the ice wielder.</p>
<p>"Oh, Bruni!" The salamander squealed joy as Elsa made her way over. Lacing her hand in ice as Bruni hops up, relaxing in the steam.</p>
<p>She was glad to have finally found him, as they could travel back to camp satisfied with the day.</p>
<p>As they made the trek back to Karasjok, a peace that was once lost settled back in the duo. Bruni was back and happy, and that's all that mattered. However, Elsa was still confused. In all her life, she has had problems and obstacles left and right, and she has always overcome them. The problem is that this was way to easy. The whole thing didn't make sense as well. Back at the fire, Bruni looked hurt and scared. Yet, now he looked happy. What stopped him from coming back last night? Why did he run away? Was there something that was keeping him from leaving the cave? Elsa didn't want to think about it too much, as she just got the fellow back.</p>
<p>Once they reached the outskirts of town Bruni scampered off, but Elsa wasn't too worried he would get lost again. Yet, she kept thinking back to her thoughts earlier.</p>
<p>"You alright Elsa? You look deep in thought, like <i>deep</i> in thought"</p>
<p>Elsa didn't miss the annunciation of deep, but she labeled it as standard Honeymaren teasing. She decided to be honest to the brunette, no reason to lie.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm just thinking about the past few days. How everything happened, it seemed to easy you know?"</p>
<p>Elsa turned around as the brunette following her stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>"Easy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to have him back, but if he was scared, why didn't he come to us during the fire. He definitely noticed us last night."</p>
<p>"He might have thought we were mad at him; I mean he did almost burn the town down." Honeymaren stated as they continued walking. "But seeing us tonight look for him probably washed away his worry. You can't deny the little guy likes us. He wouldn't want us to be mad at him."</p>
<p>Elsa was surprised, she didn't think of it that way. She was too lost, too deep in overanalyzing the situation. It doesn't explain the week prior he was gone, but that could've been the guy exploring by his lonesome. He was trapped in the forest with pent up emotions for almost 35 years. Yet again, Honeymaren was correct. She needs to stop hanging out with the girl, because at this rate she would lose to the brunette more than she could handle.</p>
<p>
  <i>She really knows what to say.</i>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's probably true. I'm just glad he's back and safe."</p>
<p>"I know me too, now is probably a good time to go to bed, its been a long day."</p>
<p>They left right before sunrise at got back to Karasjok at nighttime, so saying it was a long day would be an understatement.</p>
<p>"Well then, good night Honeymaren, Sweet dreams."</p>
<p>Elsa has gotten to know Honeymaren better, so the slight flinch at that last part didn't go unnoticed. But that was for another time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh, good night Elsa."</p>
<p>As the duo went to their respected cabins, they let the stress of the day wither away, as the journey was successful. They winded down and eventually hit the pillows. The only thought about how Bruni wasn't lost anymore. What they didn't see is the seed that was planted in the elements, a seed that would sprout a rift in the balance.</p>
<p>A rift that was already spreading, growing fast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Till next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"We can work this out together"</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Anna <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Okay, so weddings might take a bit more work than I originally thought.</i>
</p>
<p>Anna had a theme in mind, she wouldn't have chosen the specific date if it wasn't for the theme. Well, most likely. Winter has played a huge role in not only her life, but her fiancé's life as well. Even her sister is like, the <i>goddess</i> of the season. That last reason might be exaggerated, but the gist is there. The first order of business for the redhead is invitations, more specifically who to invite.</p>
<p>She wanted to invite trade partners of Arendelle, and some friendly kingdoms, but not everyone would be possible. The church or castle could hold them no doubt, the problem was the time period.</p>
<p>50 days was not a lot of time.</p>
<p>Some of the regions would take a week to get there, and a week for a response. Others maybe two. However, anything over two weeks doesn't give a lot of time to plan. From what she knows, these things take time to plan, and the amount of people attending needs to be known sooner or later, so how far should she try to reach?</p>
<p>And who should she even invite?</p>
<p>She doesn't have much family, if any really. Her distant cousin would definitely get an invite, it has been a while since they've met. Other than that, the wedding itself would consist of more boring stuck-up dukes and royalty. But that is fine, that's not the best part.</p>
<p>Growing up, she always thought of her wedding. It would be in a massive, chocolate built gala. Her family and friends would be there, and there would be lots of food. Let's just say that younger Anna didn't know much about weddings. Sometimes she would dream she was marrying a chocolate statue. She thought about it a bit as a teenager, but life had more pressing matters to worry about. Even when she was engaged to Hans, she didn't really plan on anything, it was just 'Hey let's get married!'</p>
<p>Ugg, let's not think about him.</p>
<p>Once she started dating Kristoff, she thought a bit about what they could do for a wedding. She wanted everyone important there, which at the time wasn't a lot. Heck, one time Anna thought of having Pabbie do the ceremony.</p>
<p>But now that she is Queen, her wedding had standards she had to meet. Now it wasn't an event of unity between two lovebirds, but an event of unity between two lovebirds where one of them happened to be Queen. That shouldn't change much right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
<p>Most of the guest she is inviting now is because of her role as Queen. Not that it will taint the meaning of the wedding, but it does change what she thought her wedding would be like. But she had an idea to balance the royal stiffness of a ceremony.</p>
<p>The reception.</p>
<p>She would have the reception on the courtyard and invite all of Arendelle. She couldn't invite them to the wedding ceremony, but that didn't mean they could come to the after-party. This proposition made the gears turn in her brain, as ideas started popping up left and right. This led to her current plan.</p>
<p>Winter themed feast with activities like ice-skating, dancing, with other festivities.</p>
<p>That is why the date of the winter solstice was chosen. Kristoff told her it was a great idea when she suggested it. Anna thought so too. Not only would it allow her to interact with the people of Arendelle, whom she has grown to care for, but it would show that the gap between royalty and the common folk was not to be an impassable ravine. She was a new ruler, so uncertainty was surely going to be in some people's minds.</p>
<p>But, before she could concentrate on that, she had to send these dumb invitations. Well, not <i>dumb</i>, just not exactly who she wanted to come. For formality sake, she had to handwrite all of the letters. She didn't really think it would be a lot of work till she wrote the first three.</p>
<p>She had 24 letters in total.</p>
<p>12 trade partners, 10 friendly neighborhood kingdoms, and two family members. One of them was for Elsa as she thought a formal invitation would please her sister, but that was before the cramps started to form in her hands.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, after a painstaking day of writing the letters and preparing to set them on the right trade ships, she was finally able to relax. Tomorrow would be a good day, she would visit the church she would have the marriage ceremony at, then test cakes and food from local bakeries. She could do more established bakeries from other nations, something Anna was certain other rules would suggest to her, having the food baked locally makes it that much more meaningful. Plus, if it discourages some high-class guests not to stay, so be it. She needed sleep though, but tomorrow would be a fun day.</p>
<p>
  <i><b>~</b> Kristoff <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>It was not going to be a fun day.</p>
<p>Now would Kristoff say that out loud? Absolutely not, he valued his life. It is not like it would be a <i>bad</i> day, but it wouldn't be all fun. First, going to the church wouldn't be too bad. All that was needed was specific details, arrangements and final time conformations. While that was boring to the ice harvester, the building itself was a sight to see. He didn't protest going, because it was his wedding as well. He just didn't like the royalty aspect that would occur. But that wasn't the worst part.</p>
<p>His soon-to-be wife would be eating sweets upon sweets.</p>
<p>Once Anna gets in a chocolate faze, it's game over. Plus, she would want his opinion on different food, and if his flemmy stew was any indication, he is not the best when it comes to the culinary world. But he would do his best. All that mattered was getting through the day, because he had big plans the next few days.</p>
<p>He was going to show Ryder the ropes of the ice harvesting business.</p>
<p>He would have done it sooner, but Anna told him her plans before they left for Karasjok, so he was stuck pushing it back a few days. But that doesn't matter if he can't make it past today, and oh boy does Kristoff have an obstacle to pass.</p>
<p>He has to awaken the beast.</p>
<p>Even becoming Queen hasn't helped Anna become a morning person, but she does wake up earlier than before, but it still isn't a pretty sight.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh well, if I don't wake her up it'd be worse. Somehow.</i>
</p>
<p>He walks back into their room, seeing the redhead sprawled across the covers. And for a moment, Kristoff just stood with awe. Even when the Queen was in the messiest state, she still was the most beautiful person Kristoff has ever met. Every part of her was gorgeous, well maybe minus the hair in the mouth. But seeing her like this, it made the thought of today not seem as bad. But he still hasn't done the work to wake up the beautiful beast.</p>
<p>"Anna, it's time to go to the church." He moves towards the bed and gives her a slight nudge.</p>
<p>"mmm, five more minutes babe."</p>
<p>This got a chuckle out of the ice harvester, but this battle wasn't over.</p>
<p>"You sure? If you can't get up, we would just have to push the meeting time back in the day." He gets closer to her ear for the final blow as he whispers. "You wouldn't want to miss the cake tasting would you?"</p>
<p>As on cue, the disheveled redhead springs upright, with an 'I'm up' escaping her mumbling lips.</p>
<p>"You're mean you know that."</p>
<p>"I know, but you planned the Itinerary today, so it's not my fault you chose to go to the church early in the morning."</p>
<p>"mmm, Good point. Still hate you though."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, just get ready soon, I'll be waiting in the common room."</p>
<p>Somehow even with her grumpy state in the mornings, Anna was quick when getting ready. A few moments she came out in her favorite back/blue dress with green accents. Looking at her now, Kristoff was completely in the dark on how she did it. The amount of work required to get her from bed Anna, to presentable Anna should be a half days of work, yet it took her mere moments.</p>
<p>
  <i>Still a goddess though.</i>
</p>
<p>"You ready?"</p>
<p>"Yueep." With a pop of the p, they were ready to head out. The whole day ahead of them.</p>
<p>As they were walking arms linked towards the church, Kristoff decided to break the quiet, but comfortable silence, with a question about the itinerary.</p>
<p>"So, what Bakery did you want to go to first after we are done at the church?"</p>
<p>Well, the cake I wanted to get from the Johansens, as they make good chocolate ca-wait, I hope chocolate is okay for the cake flavor, I kind of forgot to ask."</p>
<p>"Anna, I knew what I signed up for when I proposed. I'm surprised the wedding isn't all chocolate."</p>
<p>Kristoff let out a small 'ow' as his fiancé nudged him at his comment.</p>
<p>"Ha ha, very funny sir. But there are other bakers I thought about chatting with. There was one person I had in mind, I don't know if you would agree though. I mean which is perfectly okay you don't have to go with everythi-"</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Who do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, Oaken."</p>
<p>This surprised Kristoff, while he wasn't the best of terms with the fellow when they first really met, they mended the relationship as he still delivers ice to his trading post when needed.</p>
<p>"Oaken, why him? He doesn't cook, does he?"</p>
<p>"Well, not him exactly, but his partner. He made some of the food during the festival and <i>oh</i> was it good."</p>
<p>Now that he thinks about it, that food was pretty good. His shop moved closer to town once after the whole 'Winter in July.' And his business was booming (as expected when there isn't really any competition.</p>
<p>"Well, we can make a visit later in the day if you want to, I can ask him how much ice he might inquire throughout the season. His sauna is good for business."</p>
<p>As they continued chatting about the day, the church came up to view. It wasn't a big structure; it was two stories with a high-pitched roof. Once inside, a path separated two sets of pews, one on each side. Pillars stood in front of the pews, with a torch on resting on the side. The pillars supported an arched ceiling, with patters going along the base of it. Near the back was a platform where the bishop would stand, incased on the back half by a cylindrical wall. On the second floor the choir would sing where a dome sat on top. Stain glass windows surrounded the back and the sides of the whole church, giving it a variety of vibrant colors during the day.</p>
<p>Personally, Kristoff hated that the wedding was going to be more royal than expected, I mean the whole Elsa advocating the throne wasn't something he saw. So he knew more people had to be invited, that didn't mean he would enjoy it. But when he heard that Anna chose this church he was silently jumping up and down. Not only is it pretty, but it has a limit on the people who could attend. If it was at the castle, that limit would be obsolete. No limit meant that Anna wouldn't have an excuse to invite less people.</p>
<p>All and all, a-ok from the resident iceman.</p>
<p>As they approach the door, Kristoff, the gentleman he is, opens the door for the Queen, giving a slight bow in the process.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty."</p>
<p>Anna holds an amuse look on her face, clearly trying not to please Kristoff and fuel fire to his antics by failing to suppress a giggle.</p>
<p>"You're impossible to take anywhere you know that?"</p>
<p>"I know, but you love me."</p>
<p>As they entered the church and met up with the bishop, they talked about small detailed information pertinent to the ceremony.</p>
<p>"Now," the bishop started, "how many guests do you plan on having?"</p>
<p>"Well, I sent out 24 invitations to different people, who might bring their significant other + children. I don't expect everyone to come, so maybe 60 or 70 people?"</p>
<p>"That will work, any more and it might get too cramped in here."</p>
<p>After a few more moments of getting everything written down, the bishop was thanked for his time and the duo made there way over to bakery number one, which Kristoff was looking forward to because his bad decision not to eat earlier haunts him.</p>
<p>The first bakery was not a direct hit, but it was on the board. The food was great, but it looked like Anna wasn't enjoying it as much as she wanted to. Seeing that, Kristoff thanked the gentlemen for allowing them to taste. The other bakery wasn't a success either, as the family was a little aloof, and the food was not the best as well. The only other baker in the town was the Johansen's bakery, but since that was where the cake was, the couple didn't want to cater there as well.</p>
<p>Speaking of Johansen's bakery, that slice of chocolate cake was the best Kristoff has ever had. Like a slice of heaven was brought up from the clouds down to his plate. Well maybe not like <i>that</i>, but it was close enough. The best part was Anna couldn't stop herself and ended up with some left on her face. This gave Kristoff the perfect opportunity, as he went to wipe it off, but instead smeared more on. They had to stop eventually in fear of not being able to use the baker for their wedding cake, but his actions almost caused a food fight.</p>
<p>It was nearing sunset as the weds-to-be made their way to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.</p>
<p>He hoped that this would work out. The other bakeries would work, but it would not be perfect. All Kristoff wanted was Anna to be happy, and she didn't seem happy with any of the two bakeries. However, Oaken was a good friend, so if this worked out it would be perfect.</p>
<p>As they approach the shack, the bell dings indicating their arrival.</p>
<p>"Yoo-hoo, good to see you your Majesty."</p>
<p>"Oaken! How's the business going?"</p>
<p>"Very well, our winter stock just came in. It is a good hit every year."</p>
<p>"That's good." Anna states. "Is your partner Lucas here?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Ya." This seemed to startle the guy, but his smile stayed, nonetheless. "He's upstairs tucking the kiddos in"</p>
<p>After Anna goes to talk with Lucas, Kristoff decides now is a good time to do business with the big guy. He might be marrying the queen, but he'll never give up the ice business.</p>
<p>"So Oaken, do you know how much ice you'll need this season?"</p>
<p>Oaken stood there for a second, contemplating a response. "Hmm, the usual shipment will work Ya?"</p>
<p>Kristoff nods, agreeing to that plan. Oaken was probably his biggest customer, and he was always happy to do business with the guy. The two talk a bit about business, as they wait for the Queen to finish with Lucas.</p>
<p>As Anna walked back down, a smile was apparent on her face. This made the ice harvester happy as it looked like the caterer was chosen.</p>
<p>"You ready to leave?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm, yes, Thank you Oaken! Your family is really cute, see you soon."</p>
<p>"Ya, thank you. Come back anytime."</p>
<p>With the successful day coming to an end, they went back to the castle satisfied. Anna recalled her conversation with Lucas, and how he would be ecstatic to provide the food. She thought that a food tasting wouldn't be necessary, as they both have had his food before. The only thing she would need to do is tell him what food they needed and how much, but that would be closer to the actual date. Overall a good day, tomorrow would be better.</p>
<p>
  <b>Next Day</b>
</p>
<p>"So, you need me to do what?"</p>
<p>"Cut ice into blocks like that, then transport them to Arendelle. It would only need to be every week or other week, whichever way works for you." Kristoff stopped for a second, thinking about what to say next. "I would really only need you in the winter season, but if you enjoy and want to work more, I won't stop you."</p>
<p>Ryder was a quick learner; he was picking up on the trade a lot better than what Kristoff expected. They decided to meet up in the north mountains, so they could get the most out of the night. He thought it would take the entire day to show him the ropes, but he was surprised by Ryder's work ethic. He was glad as well. Granted, it would mean spending less time in the ice business, but he was putting it in good hands. That he was certain of.</p>
<p>After agreeing on a fixed schedule of every Saturday for delivery they parted ways, hoping to get to their respected homes before nightfall. Once back at the castle he went to his room, looking at his fiancé sprawled across the covers yet again. He looked back to the past couple of years, what they have been through. He was glad she was happy, because she has been through so many hardships in her life. All he could do is make sure she would only get the best in future years. But, as long as they had each other, that shouldn't be hard at all.</p>
<p>Now, all he could do was look forward towards the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woohoo, three thousand words!! This was a fun chapter to write. Also, I’ve decided to do reviews every five chapters instead of three, so look towards chapter 15 for reviews. If I end up getting more reviews it might change. Also, I have changed up my posting schedule. A chapter will be posted at noon Pacific Standard Time every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I am doing this so it gives me more time to go over any grammatical errors, and more time to balance life and writing. Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"Reindeers are better than people, Sven don't you think that's true?"</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>~</b> Kristoff <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>To be honest, he didn't sign up for this.</p>
<p>Anna thought it would be a good idea to learn the political aspect of running a kingdom. Why she thought this Kristoff had no idea. But he still went with it, there was no reason to argue against the Queen. At first, he thought he would have to learn proper etiquette. But then remembering who he was marrying, he had nothing to worry about. But still, he did not want to learn politics at all.</p>
<p>And it seemed that Anna knew that, because her plan actually surprised the ice harvester. First off, Kristoff was not a people person. He did grow up with trolls as a family for Pete's sake. But alas, he did get better at it throughout the years of dating Anna, but that was only with the people of Arendelle. The people he would be dealing with is noblemen from other kingdoms, which was a no-no for him. But alas, Anna had an idea.</p>
<p>First, Kristoff would participate in holding court with the people of Arendelle. There was a plot of land that the Queen wanted to build something on, particularly a small park. However, she wanted the Arendellean's opinion on what to do. Kristoff thought she wanted him to tag along while she does the grunt work.</p>
<p>But oh, he was wrong.</p>
<p>She told him last minute that she was going to Karasjok for the day, so he would be by himself. He wanted to protest, asking to join her. But she told him to think of the people, what would they think if you ditched them. <i>God that woman drives me crazy sometimes.</i></p>
<p>So here he was, in one of schoolrooms in the kingdom, with about 15 Arendellean citizens. Thankfully it wasn't a big turnout, and he still had Kai incase things got too out of hand. He also took care of the formalities at the start. No one seemed to be upset they got the iceman instead of the Queen, maybe that was because she was never supposed to be here.</p>
<p>
  <i>That scheming bit-</i>
</p>
<p>"Kristoff, are you ready to start?"</p>
<p>That pulled him out of his thought quickly, as he remembered he had to actually do this.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. I'm good to go."</p>
<p>Getting the attention of the attendees, he started by explaining the area and what ideas were thought of to go there. He didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't everyone shouting out ideas left and right.</p>
<p>"Keep it barren! Who knows what spirits possess the land!"</p>
<p>"What, no! Make it a park for kids, with swings and stuff. The kids need something to do."</p>
<p>"Ooh, how about a fountain?" "There are already enough fountains Erik." "There is no such thing!"</p>
<p>
  <i>Well, this was out of hand.</i>
</p>
<p>One look over to Kai, and he could tell he was on his own. Of course, this was Anna's plan all along. She knew, she had to. The first step would be to get the people calm, and state their ideas individually, not haphazardly.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. One at a time." Then he thought of a <i>brilliant</i> idea. "How about everyone states their idea, I'll write it down on this parchment here."</p>
<p>Even though there were 15 people, only six ideas came up. Including the proposition that Anna had, there was seven total:</p>
<p>
  <i>Nature Park</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kid Park</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Water Fountain</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sauna</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A trader market</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A new house</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Absolutely nothing</i>
</p>
<p>There were two he knew he could get rid of, and if Oaken wasn't up to it there would be three. Nevertheless, with seven options, he decided to take a vote on it. This seemed to surprise the people, but they contemplated the idea and went with it. Overall, the results were surprising.</p>
<p>
  <i>Water Fountain – 5 , Nature Park – 5 , Kid Park – 3 , Sauna – 2 , Absolutely Nothing – 1</i>
</p>
<p>Well someone voted twice. Personally, he thought the votes would be more spread out, with two on each, or at least one for everything. But it seemed that the nature park, and somehow the fountain, won. But first, who voted twice?</p>
<p>"Okay, who voted twice?"</p>
<p>This got confused looks from everyone, but he knew he counted right, there was a total of 16 hands that lifted up, but only 15 people.</p>
<p>"So, you're saying you can't?"</p>
<p>That answered his question, as 'Absolutely Nothing' lost its vote. But, with these results, the people were still confused, as two ideas tied.</p>
<p>"So who won?"</p>
<p>"There was a Tie? How was there a tie?"</p>
<p>"See Daniel? People wanted the Fountain?" "Oh, shut up Erik, you got lucky!"</p>
<p>As this continued, Kristoff made a mental note to get back at Anna for setting him up to this. He just had to figure out what to do. But first, he had to finish this up.</p>
<p>"How about a nature park with a water fountain in the middle?"</p>
<p>Kristoff's idea seemed to stop the banter going on between the attendees, as the hummed in agreement. It was settled, the plot of land would be turned into a park. The only thing left now is the second part of Anna's plan, which was what Kristoff was actually looking forward too.</p>
<p>Ever since Elsa froze over the whole kingdom and whatnot, Arendelle got a reputation for its ice. With the addition to some new trading routes and trading ships, ice could be transported better to closer nations. And Arendelle had some good ice.</p>
<p>It almost sounded like a joke when Anna told him about it, but it turned out to be serious. As the Arendellean Ice Master, he would go to counsel that was being held to talk about the logistics of trade. Anna wanted him to go to talk as the representative of Arendelle, but she gave Kristoff the option to bring up the idea of ice trade, as some closer nations would be there. The only problem was that the council meeting was in Corona, which was quite far away. This is why Anna couldn't go. The wedding was in a little under a month, four weeks away, and this trip would take about one to two weeks. Since she was still working on the planning, Kristoff decided to go for her. As a thank you, he gets to talk about ice. If the weather was well, he should be back in nine days, plus Anna seemed fine with it. He could just hope is that the noblemen would be not so stuck-up.</p>
<p>He also just realized he has never really traveled outside of Arendelle.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh, this is going to be interesting.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>~</b> Anna <b>~</b></i>
</p>
<p>Was it hard sending Kristoff away? Maybe, but it was for his own good. Anna had faith in her fiancé, and the worst that could happen is that the nations think the ice idea was completely dumb and they would cease all trades with Arendelle.</p>
<p>
  <i>Wait, that wouldn't happen. Would it?</i>
</p>
<p>No, she couldn't think like that, she had to focus on the upcoming weeks. The other day Kristoff had to deal with holding court. Which she might have tricked Kristoff to do by himself, but he actually handled it really well. But while he was doing that, she went down to Karasjok, not to visit her sister though. Granted she did ask to come to Arendelle to help her with something when she was down there, but she went down to talk with Honeymaren.</p>
<p>She thought back to her conversation with the brunette.</p>
<p>
  <b>* Earlier *</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As Anna made her way out of Elsa cabin, she spotted exactly who she wanted to see.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As she made her way up to the brunette, she thought of her plan of action. She hasn't had much interaction with her, but she could tell something fishy was going on. So instead of being a sensible person, she would shake up the boat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh, hey Anna. Here to see Elsa?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I already have, I actually am here to talk to you!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh?" This surprised the brunette "And why is that?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Well for two reasons actually. First, I asked Elsa if she would come to Arendelle with me so she could see me put on mother's dress for the first time. I know she still blames herself for their death. I don't know if that's the best option though."<br/>"Well, I think it is a good idea. I'm sure she would appreciate the gesture"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I suppose so." Anna stated "Secondly, I wanted to send a formal invitation to the Northuldran people to our reception. I know it is a far travel, but anyone who can make it is more than welcome!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh, I will be sure to let them know." Now time for Operation Honey.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yeah. Ryder, Yelana, any of your friends. Whomever you think would want to attend."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She saw a brief glimpse of sadness on her face, which meant that Honeymaren is in the right mindset.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh, um, I'll let them know. Ryder and Kristoff seemed to have bonded, so I'll extend the offer to him."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Well thank you. Maybe you could get Elsa to invite you as a plus one. She has the option and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a <b>date</b> to the wedding."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Anyways I have to go, See you later Honeymaren! Please don't tell Elsa about our talk. It's a secret."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And with that, she left the brunette absolutely dumbfounded. Was it rude? Probably. But seeing Honeymaren's face told Anna all she needed to know.</i>
</p>
<p>Which led to today. Elsa should be here soon, and Anna had a surprise for her. She told Elsa already she was planning on wearing mothers dress, but what Elsa didn't know is that she would be there when she first put it on. Today was a day that the seamstress was available to do fittings for the dress that day, and Anna wanted her sister to be there for that.</p>
<p>The Queen knew that Elsa still blamed herself for their death, as they recently found out they were heading to Ahtohallan when the boat capsized. But it wasn't her fault. So, she thought that sharing the moment of trying on the dress the first time would be beneficial for the sister. At least, she thought. She told Honeymaren the idea, as she seems to be a good friend of the ice wielder, maybe <i>really good</i> friends but Anna could tell nothing has happened yet. Key word Yet. But the brunette agreed with her, saying it would make Elsa happy to share that experience. Now if Elsa could only show up.</p>
<p>
  <i>She usually isn't late, I'm the one who usually has the issues in the morning.</i>
</p>
<p>~ Elsa ~</p>
<p>So, she <i>might</i> be having some issues.</p>
<p>It wasn't anything catastrophic, but it was annoying to handle. One could think that maybe her hair wasn't cooperating, or that she was experiencing a wardrobe malfunction. But, come one, her clothes are ice, she doesn't <i>do</i> wardrobe malfunctions. No, her issues were simpler than that.</p>
<p>First, Honeymaren was being secretive, <i>too secretive</i>. She is really good at being secretive, Elsa knows that she has a past she has yet to tell the platinum, and if she wasn't paying attention it would have gone unnoticed. But this, this was different.</p>
<p>She was giggling.</p>
<p>Not at anything particular, but when Elsa brought up that she was going the Arendelle, which she did a couple of time, she would react in this peculiar way. Come to think about it, Anna came by the other day, but all she had to say was to come to Arendelle. That was quite a journey for something that a letter and Gale the mailperson could've handled in a breeze. But she still came.</p>
<p>
  <i>She talked to Honeymaren didn't she?</i>
</p>
<p>That's the only reason for her weird antics. Alas, that wasn't the issue she was dealing with this morning.</p>
<p>The Nokk was being a stubborn horse.</p>
<p>She was riding the mystical beast across the fjord. Something she has done a <i>hundred</i> times. But then, for no reason whatsoever it bucked her right off. Maybe it was spooked, which would have been understandable, but no.</p>
<p>The Nokk bucked her off three times.</p>
<p>She never really rode horses growing up but riding the Nokk was second nature. So, its actions today was very peculiar. It didn't matter though she still made it to Arendelle, albeit wet. But with the ability to control ice and water, this problem didn't last long. She finally caught up to her sister, who was waiting on the courtyard.</p>
<p>"Oh Elsa, what took you so long? Never in my lifetime would I think you would be late. I mean, even I am awake this morning."</p>
<p>"Okay okay, grumpy pants. My mode of transportation was being a little problematic."</p>
<p>Meant to be as a joke, but clearly Elsa could tell her sister didn't take it that way, so she quickly diffused the rambler before the storm could approach.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, everything is fine. Now, what did you have planned for today? Something important if you didn't want to tell me what it is."</p>
<p>"Well-"</p>
<p>"Even Honeymaren knows, doesn't she."</p>
<p>"Well, uh, yeah. I needed her input on it."</p>
<p>Elsa liked teasing her sister, she needed to make up for those years she wasn't able to. But, even though she didn't know what the plan was today, she was looking forward to it. Anna seemed happy for whatever was planned, as well as Honeymaren. So, she followed the redhead into the castle.</p>
<p>What surprised the ice wielder is right in front of them, in the ballroom they used to play in as kids, was a seamstress, a mirror, and a stool. There were a couple of chairs as well. <i>So, this is what Anna was keeping a secret?</i></p>
<p>"Anna, what is all of this?"</p>
<p>"Well, You remembered how I said I wanted to wear mother's dress for the wedding?"</p>
<p>Elsa nodded "Yeah, you needed to get it altered though.." <i>Oh</i></p>
<p>"I know you still blame yourself for their death, even though it isn't your fault" Elsa was hushed before she could retort "I know I can't easily change your mind, but I decided to try something else. I haven't actually tried on mom's dress yet, So I wanted you to be here when I do."</p>
<p>This was not what Elsa was suspecting at all. She waited to try their mother's wedding dress, that she is using for her own wedding, just so that the platinum could be there when she does it. She was near speechless. Yeah, it isn't that big of a deal, but she thought about her sister first.</p>
<p>"Oh, Anna. You didn't have to do this"</p>
<p>"But I wanted to. It wouldn't be the same without you." Anna quickly pulled her sister in for a tight hug, maybe shedding a few tears in the process. "I wanted you to be here."</p>
<p>She needed to break this hug, or else the dress would never be tried on.</p>
<p>"Okay okay, come on and try the dress on already! I don't want to be stuck waiting, this is the main event."</p>
<p>With this Anna quickly scurries off, practically skipping with every step. A surprising seven minutes later, Anna reenters the ballroom. And oh was it a sight to see.</p>
<p>To say that this dress was in good shape would be an understatement. The whiteness of the fabric put her ice dress to shame. The dress itself was a sleeveless top that had a white floral pattern around the shoulders and the top. The top of the dress went about 15 centimeters from the clavicle, completing a modest look. Around the waist there was a pattern that looped around, that Elsa soon noticed was the same as mother's scarf. But instead of it being all white, the diamond in the middle, or the fifth element, was an ice blue. The lower part of the dress didn't fluff out too much, as it stuck looked more like a summer dress than a typical royal gown. Along the bottom there was another floral pater, going up and down along the edges. Overall, it was a quaint, but elegant dress that fit Anna well, in both her personality and physique.</p>
<p>"Wow"</p>
<p>"Do you think it looks good? I-I mean it fits well, and I like the look. But I don't know, is it flashy enough, does it need to be flashy? What will the nobles think? I-I don't know, uh maybe I shou-"</p>
<p>Elsa quickly made her way over to the mumbling mess, and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, giving her a reassuring look.</p>
<p>"I think it looks gorgeous, this is perfect. And who cares what the other dukes and princes alike think, they aren't the ones getting married."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I gue- but wait, will Kristoff like it? I mean, it isn't new, but I would have to tell him it was mom's for her wedding, oh but-"</p>
<p>"Anna"</p>
<p>"Would he mind that it was mother's dress? I forgot about what he might think of it-"</p>
<p>"Anna"</p>
<p>What if he thinks he not good enough for a new dress, oh no. What do I do?"</p>
<p>"Anna!"</p>
<p>Finally, the redhead quiets down, meeting the eyes of her sister who still has her hands on her. Giving a calming squeeze she lets out a sign, Elsa forgets the tangent Anna can go on sometimes when she gets worried.</p>
<p>"I am sure he would love it. Plus, the idea of using mother's dress would make him happier. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't want you to spend loads of money on a dress. Besides, the dress has more meaning coming from mom."</p>
<p>This calmed the girl down a bit "Yeah, you're right. I can get carried away sometimes."</p>
<p>Elsa chuckles "Yeah, but we still need to get it fitted, it might look great, but it's not perfect."</p>
<p>After some slight altercations, the seamstress has the dress fitting perfectly. Looking again, Elsa can't do anything but stare in awe. Her sister's big day was inching closer and closer, and she couldn't be more proud of her. The spent the rest of the day chatting about how the planning was going, and the bit on what Anna has been making her fiancé do got a laugh from them both.</p>
<p>But, eventually the day had to wind down to an end, and she had a certain brunette to talk to, someone who was keeping secrets. But before Elsa could leave, Anna, almost like she read her sister's mind, asked a question that caught the platinum off guard.</p>
<p>"Have you thought about asking anyone to come to the wedding? Maybe a new <i>friend</i> you've made in Karasjok? You're allowed a plus one."</p>
<p>She was surprised by her sister's questions, but not surprised enough to hear the weight she put on 'friend', which confused the platinum even more. She knew she was hinting at something, but at what, she had no idea.</p>
<p>As she made her way back to Karasjok, the events of the day seemed to have made Elsa not think about the issues this morning, especially when the ride home was scot-free. Later, she would label it as an off day. If only she realized the real problem at hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Till next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>